


Make A Wish

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Magic, Competition, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, JaeDo, Johnyong, M/M, Potions, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, dojae, doyoung's overcompetitive ass shines here lmao, inspired by nct u make a wish, mentions of kunten - Freeform, mentions of noren, side!kunten, side!noren, smut references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung wants to beat Kim Jungwoo in a Chinese language competition and win the grand prize. He consults his friend Jaehyun, who happens to be a genie in disguise, to help him. The catch? For every wish he grants, he must kiss him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 46
Kudos: 466





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> this is obviously inspired by make a wish and also inspired by NCT's chinese lessons series LMFAO I wrote this all for fun so don't expect too much lmao

When Taeyong returned to his student apartment, he saw Doyoung lying on the couch with his head hung over the edge, staring at him with his mouth wide open. Taeyong paused for a few seconds.

“Doyoung, we talked about this. I love you as a friend, but I am not throat fucking you in this position.”

“Shut up.” Doyoung snapped at him. “I’m studying.”

“How the hell are you supposed to be studying like that?”

“I read somewhere that studying upside down can help improve mental focus and productivity.”

“Or you could just, I don’t know, study like a normal person.”

“I can’t.” Doyoung pulled himself up and grunted. “I mean studying normally isn’t going to cut it. I have to work even harder if I am going to win the Chinese Quiz next month.”

“Oh no,” Taeyong groaned. “You really signed up for that?”

“The prize is a trip to Beijing with all expenses paid!! How could I not enter?”

“Yeah but the quiz is notoriously difficult.” Taeyong said. “There’s an essay competition, calligraphy, vocabulary and grammar test and a speech contest. I’m still struggling with forming sentences and besides, Jungwoo has been winning the contest three years in a row, how the hell are you going to beat him?”

“Hey, I have been scoring consistently for the past year and Professor Lu says that my diction is among some of the best on this campus, so I would say that I stand a very good chance.”

“You are doing all of this just for a free vacation?”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Not if it involves studying upside down!”

“No, it’s more than that.” Doyoung stood up dramatically and Taeyong knew he was in for it. “This is about my love and passion for the language and a culture steeped in almost tens of thousands of years of history…”

“You took Chinese because you wanted to impress Sicheng.” Taeyong huffed.

“Well, it was one of the motivations.” Doyoung pouted. “Although I never got the chance to use it since he started dating Yuta. At least now the Chinese aunty who runs the restaurant nearby calls me ‘son’ now.”

“I was surprised you didn’t drop the class after that,” Taeyong said. “Oh yeah, then Jungwoo got into the picture and your over-competitive ass just couldn’t wait to beat him. You kept saying ‘I am going to beat him next year’.”

“And this year is that year.” Doyoung grinned. “You watch. In a month’s time you will be receiving texts from me in China.”

“Good, now how much do I have to pay you to make sure you stay there forever?” Taeyong narrowly dodged a pillow that Doyoung threw at him.

**************************

“So, how is my favourite junior in the whole wide world?” Doyoung smiled warmly at Renjun as he walked over to their table in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“You told Jeno last week that he was your favourite junior.” Renjun narrowed his eyes at him.

“I did?” Doyoung feigned innocence. “Well, I can have more than one favourite junior.”

“Well what’s the occasion?” Renjun asked quickly. “What did you want to see me for?”

“You are Jungwoo’s study buddy right?” Doyoung asked. “How is he doing?”

“He’s doing great. He’s at level 12 right now and we can have full blown conversations in Chinese, but he has been slowing down a little since he decided to focus on engineering calculus this year.”

“So what about me? Do you think I have a chance of beating him?”

“Uhm…” Renjun bit his lip. “How honest do you want me to be?”

“100%.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just give it to me straight.”

“I think you are going to struggle.” Renjun gritted his teeth. “You could come close but unless you score well in the speech section, I would say beating him is going to be slim.”

“Damn.” Doyoung sighed. “And I only have 3 weeks left. This is going to take a miracle.”

“Top 5 placement for the quiz isn’t bad either, those are all cash prizes! And if you come in close this year and hone on your skills, you could beat him next year.”

“Yeah but why wait till next year if I could beat him this year and again the next year?”

“Hyung,” Renjun groaned. “Unless you marry a Chinese man and live, breath, eat, sleep Chinese for the next 3 months, you’re not going to stand a chance.”

“But the quiz is in three weeks.”

“Exactly.”

“Fuck.” Doyoung gripped his cup tightly. “It’s going to take a miracle huh?”

“Don’t give up hyung, you have to keep trying. You never know, on the day of the competition, something might happen and you actually come through and win.”

“You’re right.” Doyoung huffed. “I have to keep trying.” He parted ways with Renjun and went off to the library. He pulled out his Chinese book and started working on some of the exercises in it. If he really wanted to win, he would have to pull all the stops. All-nighters, constant practice, bugging his professor, begging favours from Kun or Renjun. He made it his goal this year to beat Kim Jungwoo at the Chinese Quiz and win that free vacation. He could just picture himself walking down the streets of Beijing and trying out all the amazing food, marveling at the glorious architecture and all of the museums he could go to. A country he has always wanted to visit but couldn’t because he was broke, and now he has a chance.

“Excuse me,” Doyoung was interrupted by another junior smiling at him. “I’m so sorry to interrupt but do you have a minute?”

“Uhm… what’s going on?” Doyoung stared back at him as the stranger sat opposite him.

“Hi, my name is Na Jaemin.”

“Oh yes, I have heard of you, you’re one of Jeno’s best friends. You guys study marketing together?”

“That’s right and I was in the cafeteria in the table next to you,” he said, “And I couldn’t help but overhear that you are participating in the Chinese Quiz this year?”

“I am.”

“And you said you needed a miracle to win?”

“Well, an upper hand would be nice.”

“Well then,” Jaemin grinned as he pulled a card out from his pocket, “I may have just the thing for you.” He slid the card across the table. Doyoung picked it up and read the letters in bold. **MAKE A WISH. HE WILL MAKE IT COME TRUE.**

“What is this?”

“Well, I have this friend,” Jaemin said. “who has amazing capabilities.”

“What kind of capabilities?” 

“The supernatural kind.”

“No way.” Doyoung pushed the card back to him. “You’re pulling my leg.”

“It’s true!” Jaemin pushed it back. “I have tested his powers personally myself and his close friends have too, and we can testify to his skills. He is legit.”

“What kind of powers does he have?”

“Have you heard of the Carter people?”

“Yes,” Doyong nodded. “A group of people who have settled in this land centuries ago and believed to have mystical powers.”

“Well what if I tell you,” Jaemin leaned closer, a smirk growing on his face, “that the myth is real? The powers exist and the youngest generation of Carter genies are among us, the most powerful one being my dear friend whose services I am offering to you?”

“I would tell you you’re crazy.”

“You can call me anything you like,” Jaemin said. “but I think it’s better if you meet The Carter Genie for yourself and witness his powers with your own eyes.”

“What kind of cockamamie scheme are you trying to pull?” Doyoung turned his nose up. “Carter Genies don’t exist. They were a fairytale made up to put kids to sleep. If Carter Genies really do exist then I am the last of the Salem witches.”

“You are?” Jaemin stared at him with his eyes wide in shock. “How did your family get here from the States?”

“Get out.” Doyoung shooed him away. “Stop bothering me, I have to study.”

“You should talk to Jeno.” Jaemin said. “He has seen The Carter Genie in action and he can back me up on this.”

“No.”

“Oh come on,” Jaemin said. “Don’t you really want to win? The Carter Genie can give you the right tools to do it.”

“You are on a load of bullshit if you think I would resort to a fucking genie in order to win.”

“You said it yourself you needed a miracle.” Jaemin said and Doyoung paused. “Ask yourself this, is studying really enough? Wouldn’t it be nice to have an upper hand? And it’s not cheating if no one can see it.”

Doyoung kept quiet and Jaemin smirked. He knew Doyoung was hooked. Jaemin slid the card back to Doyoung. “You should talk to Jeno at least, and if you really aren’t interested, you can drop it, but I can see in your eyes that this is a thought worth considering, and hey, if you really wanted to win, you would give anything a try at least once, right?” The junior stood up, bowed, and gave one final, dazzling, salesman worthy smile. “I will see you around.”

**************************

Doyoung decided to take Jaemin’s advice and talk to Jeno. He agreed to buy him dinner and that dinner with Jeno was one of the strangest dinners he has ever had. He bought him pizza, because he knows how much he loves it, and then he asked him about The Carter Genie and Jeno stared at him like he was a possessed man. Then he proceeded into a 2-hour long story of how he met The Carter Genie, the genie helped him pass his English test, score a date with Renjun and even healed his twisted ankle.

“It was unlike anything I had ever seen hyung, he just touched me. I swear, all he did was touch me and I could move again!!!” Jeno’s voice pitched higher and higher with excitement while chewing on a string of mozzarella cheese.

He also talked about all the spooks and spells the genie used and his ‘fantasy room’ filled with potions and odd smells. Jeno sounded like he was narrating a Disney fairytale but the difference between Jaemin and Jeno is how good they lie. Jaemin was an obvious salesman, but Jeno with his wide eyes and desperate tone made it difficult to dispute him, and plus his story was filled with so much detail it was so hard to poke holes. By the end of the dinner, Jeno had somehow convinced Doyoung to meet the genie in person.

_5pm outside of the gym locker. The Carter Genie will come and find you._

By 4.50pm, Doyoung was already outside the gym, patrolling the hallway like he was a policeman on night duty. Doyoung would never touch the gym within an inch of his life. Sports and working out was not his forte but for this? He was willing to make an exception.

5pm came and he pushed through the gym doors and waited outside the locker room. He was still clutching onto his messenger bag after law class and carrying an iPad in his left hand. The varsity athletes trudged in and out of the locker, barely noticing Doyoung at all. Doyoung was confused. How the hell was The Carter Genie supposed to find him and how was he supposed to know who the genie is?

“Doyoung?” a voice called out for him.

“Oh hi!” Doyoung was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face. “Jaehyun!”

“Hi Doyoung,” the basketball varsity athlete looped his gym bag over his shoulder and walked towards him, wearing an expensive dark blue tracksuit. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh uhm, I was told to meet someone?”

“Who are you supposed to meet?”

“Uh…” Doyoung felt his heart race and instinctively stepped back. Jaehyun and Doyoung are classmates for one of their subjects and have maintained a casual acquaintance of sorts. Not really friends but not exactly strangers either. Jaehyun was always busy with sports and Doyoung with the school council, so they never really get much of a chance to interact, but that doesn’t mean Doyoung has never found Jaehyun to be extremely attractive. “Jeno and Jaemin told me to meet someone at 5pm."

“Did they tell you what he or she looked like?”

“No, that’s the thing.” Doyoung sighed. “I have no idea why they are being so weirdly secretive about it. All I know is I am supposed to meet someone with mystical powers who apparently…” he paused when he realized he was about to tell Jaehyun that he was meeting a genie. Really? A genie? He looked up and Jaehyun gave him an odd look.

“Oh god, pretend I didn’t say anything.” Doyoung said. “It’s weird, I know. I just… I don’t even…” he started stammering. “Maybe I should just go and it’s getting late…”

“You signed up for the Chinese Quiz right?” Jaehyun asked him bluntly.

“I did.” Doyoung looked at him in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Well,” Jaehyun smiled a little. “let’s just say I like to know my clients a little before I work with them.”

**************************

If Doyoung’s life was a tv show, he was pretty sure it would be The Twilight Zone. First of all, he met a genie. An actual, wish-granting-from-Aladdin-style genie, except he wasn’t blue and he didn’t live in a lamp. Next, the genie was taking him back to his place to ‘conjure up some spells’. Third, the genie was Jeong Jaehyun?!?!? Call Doyoung narrow-minded but he was honestly expecting some weird kid with too long hair, covered in tattoos and wearing mystical charms, not his classmate and college athlete who is 6 foot tall, fair, smooth skin and dimples so deep you could swim in it if it collected water.

“Are you okay Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked before he unlocked his apartment door. “You haven’t said a word since we got here.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to process everything. You are a genie? An actual genie?”

“I am descended from a long line of genies, so yes, I am a genie.”

“But…you don’t… how is any of this real?”

“I guess that’s why you are here, to find out for yourself.” Jaehyun unlocked the door and Doyoung followed him into his apartment. They found a smaller room at the side and inside the room was a large ornamental carpet on the floor, a small altar of odd trinkets and candles, a mini science lab tucked in the corner and jars of unidentified liquids of various colours.

“Oh my goodness.” Doyoung gaped. He saw a row of pearls necklaces and beads. “I have seen you wear these to class. Are these for your powers? I always thought you borrowed your grandmother’s jewelry and never returned it.”

“Excuse you but pearls have been used by my people for centuries as a form of protection, and don’t touch the altar, those are my prayer items.”

“I can’t… I don’t…” Doyoung just shook his head. “The Carter Genie was a myth. My mum told me it was a bedtime story our ancestors shared to put us to sleep.”

“Don’t you think all stories have an element of truth in it?”

“But this…” Doyoung turned to him. “How many of you are there?”

“Not many. I am the eldest of my generation. Many genies have stopped practicing or moved out of the country.”

“So you…” Doyoung waved his arm about. “Like you can literally grant wishes? Don’t you people live in bottles or lamps or something?”

“I can do partial. My powers are not as strong as the elders. Our powers are something we have to master and practice for years and years. And I don’t live in a lamp. My grandpa does and I hate it. It smells like cigarette smoke in his bottle every time I visit him.”

“So if I asked for a Lamborghini, you could give it to me?”

Jaehyun simply smirked. “Why don’t you check your backpack?”

“No.” Doyoung dropped his backpack and bent down. “No way, no way.” But true indeed, there was a Lamborghini car key in his backpack. “OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!” Doyoung fell back on his ass in shock. “It’s real!!!”

“Do you want to see the car? It’s parked downstairs.” Doyoung rushed out of the room and looked out the kitchen window. Just as Jaehyun pointed out, a shiny yellow Lamborghini was parked down there waiting for him.

“OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE A LAMBORGHINI! I’M RICH!!!” Doyoung jumped up and down. “I’M RICH I’M RICH I’M RICH…”

“Can you afford the taxes on this car though?” Jaehyun said. “There’s also maintenance and fuel…”

“I could just wish for everlasting fuel and no taxes right?”

Jaehyun shook his head. “Sadly, I’m not up to par. Tax evasion is where my skills stop at.”

“God damn it.” Doyoung sighed. “I guess there’s no point having the car.” He handed the key back to Jaehyun.

“So we’re done? Bye-bye car?”

“Yeah.” Doyoung sighed. He watched Jaehyun put the key back into his pocket and he snapped his fingers. He looked out the window and now the car was gone. Doyoung stared at him with his mouth wide open in shock.

“So now, how can I help you? For real this time.”

“Well, as you already know, I am entering the Chinese Quiz,” Doyoung rubbed his hands together. “And in order to win, I need some sort of advantage over Kim Jungwoo.”

“What kind of advantage are we talking about?”

“How about we make him break his leg before the competition so that he can’t turn up? Or we burn his house down? No wait, that sounds too cruel. How about we make him forget about the competition? Or we….”

“Would it be easier to just strengthen your skills instead of doing something to him?” Jaehyun made a face. “I’m not comfortable with sabotaging another man that isn’t my client.”

“Well can you make me magically fluent in Chinese then?”

“But you are quite fluent aren’t you?”

“Yeah but I could always be more fluent.”

“Okay, here’s the thing,” Jaehyun put his hands together to explain. “If I give you a potion to make you incredibly fluent and proficient in Chinese, there might be some side effects because potions like these are very potent.”

“What kind of side effects are we talking about?”

“It’s mostly mild, although the last time my uncle made one for a German tourist he did lose all his hair.”

“Oh god.” Doyoung rubbed his temples. “Okay fine, then what is your suggestion?”

“I could give you a potion for memory capture and enhanced focus. Does that sound good?”

“How strong is your memory capture?”

“You’ll remember everything you ever read.”

“Really?” Doyoung made a face. He did struggle with memorizing characters. This could be a huge benefit to him. “That would be a great help.”

“I could start you out with that and if you like it, I can make more. Be warned, it memorizes EVERYTHING you read.”

“Everything?”

“Everything. Literally. Everything.” Jaehyun emphasized carefully. “But it lasts only two months, after that the unused memory dissolves.”

“Anything is better than none, and at this point I am willing to try anything.”

“Okay then.” Jaehyun nodded. “Give me 15 minutes and I’ll get you your potion.”

“Wait,” Doyoung stopped him. “How much is this going to cost?”

“Oh,” Jaehyun bit his lip. “Uhm… about that…”

“Jeno and Jaemin never told me how much this is going to cost, but whatever it is could you give me a discount?” Doyoung batted his eyelashes. It’s a move he does whenever he is asking the tester at the supermarket for more samples and for some reason he thinks it’s going to work on Jaehyun. “We are friends after all.”

“I don’t accept money.” Jaehyun said. “It’s in our scripture that we must never use our powers for profit.”

“Oh?” Doyoung folded his arms. “Then what do you want?”

Jaehyun started turning red as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Uhm…a kiss.”

“What?” Doyoung leaned in closer. “Say it again.”

“A kiss. I want a kiss.”

“You want a WHAT!?!?” Doyoung shrieked and Jaehyun shushed him.

“Before you think I am a pervert, let me explain.” Jaehyun said. “Coming up with all of these potions and spells, it drains us. It’s as exhausting as running 12 marathons in a week. Depending on the potion, after half an hour I will feel like I was pulling a bulldozer up Mt. Everest. The quickest way we regain our strength is through acts of intimacy like hugs or kisses.”

“So you ask all your clients to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“You asked Jeno and Jaemin to kiss you?”

“I did.” Jaehyun shuddered. “I was okay with Jeno but Jaemin got a little too enthusiastic and I had to push him away. He slobbers like a dog.”

“Okay.” Doyoung huffed. “That’s what I have to do right? And it’s a normal thing?”

“Yep. Absolutely normal.”

“Okay then.” Doyoung put his belongings down and inhaled deeply. “Can you close your eyes?”

“Sure.” Jaehyun closed his eyes and stood still, hands behind his back.

Doyoung stepped closer and closer until he was almost nose to nose with him. His heart was thumping so hard and so loudly he bet even Jaehyun could hear it. _Am I really doing this? Am I really doing this? Oh my god what am I doing oh god oh god oh god._

He stared at Jaehyun’s peaceful, beautiful face for a few seconds longer. _In a month’s time you will be in Beijing on an all expenses paid vacation. Think about the vacation. This kiss isn’t personal, it’s just a tradeoff. Just kiss him._

Doyoung quickly pecked Jaehyun’s cheek. It was a millisecond of contact and the boy recoiled back like he was on a trampoline. Jaehyun opened his eyes and a spot of pink started flourishing on his cheeks. The colour spread to his ears and even down his neck.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

“It’s fine. I always get red when I do this, it means my energy is filling up.” Jaehyun rubbed his ears and massaged his neck. “Thanks. I’ll get started.”

“Okay, thanks Jaehyun.” Doyoung waited 15 minutes for his potion to be ready. A clear 15ml flask filled with green liquid was handed to him. “Take it before studying and with caution. Every magic pill has a side effect so be don’t take too much. You might be able to taste some moss but just live with it.”

“Uhm, okay.” Doyoung made a face. “Ew to the moss but thanks.”

“Let me know if you need anything else.” Jaehyun smiled as he sent him off. “Good luck Doyoung.”

“Thanks.” He looked down at the potion in his hand. With this little bottle, he might not need it.

**************************

A few days later, Doyoung found himself in front of Jaehyun’s apartment again. His eyes were red and tired. His hair was slightly messy and he knocked on the door so hard he was almost breaking the door down. “Doyoung?” Jaehyun opened the door in surprise. “What’s the matter?”

“I need your help.” Doyoung panted. “I need to get this out of my brain before I go crazy.”

“What is it?” Jaehyun let him in. “Do you need water or something? You look a little… hysterical.”

“Do you know why? Because I am going nuts!!” Doyoung ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe I am even alive at this point. Why didn’t you tell me your potion works?!”

“I did!” Jaehyun stared at him in confusion. “I told you it memorizes everything you see!”

“Okay,” Doyoung licked his lips. “Can you make a potion for selectively wiping out memories?”

“That’s….” Jaehyun paused. “That’s…”

“Never heard of it?”

“No, but it’s a very weird request. Why? What did you come across?”

“I read Taeyong’s diary by mistake.”

“What’s the big deal?” Jaehyun cocked his head to the side.

“He keeps a relationship diary. With Johnny.” Doyoung made a face. “And I have seen some things that I never want to see ever again.”

“I don’t understand.”

Doyoung took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “He showed up at my front door after the party, dressed in blue jeans, a plain white shirt and a leather jacket, looking like an Asian James Dean.”

“What are you…”

“He smelled of alcohol and maybe a little weed, but his eyes were covered in lust. He looked like a man starved for days and I was the meal he was about to feast on.”

“Oh god.” Jaehyun stuck two fingers in his ears in horror. “Oh god no.”

“I asked him what he was doing at my front door. He should be at the party, I said. He said he missed me. The party was fun but it meant nothing if all he could think about was me. He pulled me into his arms and I melted.”

“Stop, I get it.”

“No you don’t. I haven’t even gotten to the nasty part yet.” Doyoung opened his eyes.

“Doyoung stop, please. I don’t need to know my best friend’s sex life.”

“Hey, if I have to suffer, you have to suffer.” Doyoung glared at him once more before closing his eyes. “I could feel his crotch press against my belly.”

“Oh no stop please!” Jaehyun tried to escape but Doyoung followed him.

“His kisses were hot against my skin as my fingers tore at his shirt. I needed him to feel him, touch him, be with him.”

“STOP!!” Jaehyun tried to hide behind the couch but Doyoung pulled his arm and practically chanted in his ear.

“My fingers reached for his belt as he called me beautiful. I could almost taste him as my hand reached for his hard…”

“OKAY I GET IT!!!” Jaehyun screamed as he tried to send his fingers further in his ear canal. “Oh my god.” He groaned loudly.

“I want you to imagine that, but with 17 more entries.” Doyoung huffed. “Now tell me how to erase this from my brain.”

“Are you sure Taeyong isn’t moonlighting as a smut fanfic writer?” Jaehyun made a face. “Wait, you read all his entries?”

“I…” Doyoung tried to look away, face heating up in embarrassment. “It was an accident.”

“You read a whole sex diary by accident?” a naughty smirk grew on Jaehyun’s face. “Now what do you think that says about you?”

“This is not the issue, the issue is that memory potion did far too good a job and now when I sleep, all I can think about is an extremely vivid description of Johnny and Taeyong having sex in my bedroom.”

“You mean Taeyong’s bedroom.”

“No.” Doyoung folded his arms as Jaehyun almost dropped to the floor in laughter. “Not only did my eyes and brain suffer, I also had to burn my sheets.”

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun tried to pull himself together. It wasn’t supposed to be funny. This poor man lost his mind and his sheets because of a potion he drank, but Doyoung’s cheeks were clenched together, his eyes slanted downwards and his hair was sticking out. He looked a little like Snowball from The Secret Life of Pets, just an angrier version.

“Tell me you can erase this from my brain. Tell me!”

“Okay, okay, I can give you a special talisman that you can hold while you read the diary again. That way it will erase that part of your memory.”

“Wait, so I have to read it again!?!?” Doyoung gaped at him.

“It’s the only way I can think of to selectively erase your memory, or else you would forget everything including what you just studied for the quiz.”

“Fine, I’ll take it.” Doyoung sighed. “Just make sure it works.”

“It will, don’t worry.” Jaehyun patted a seat on the couch. “Try to calm down. I’ll get you some water while I get the talisman.”

“Thank you.” Doyoung said. “I haven’t slept very well for the past few nights.”

“Because of the diary?”

“Well, that’s one thing.” Doyoung made a face. “But also the quiz. I have been studying for it.”

“You can take a nap now.” Jaehyun handed him a glass of water. “Just relax. I’ll let you know when I am done.”

Doyoung took sips of water while Jaehyun left him to make the talisman. His eyelids started feeling heavier and heavier and soon his body slumped to the side and he fell asleep. When he woke up, he looked around and called for Jaehyun.

“Oh, you woke up.” Jaehyun chuckled as he got out of his room. “You’ve been asleep for hours.”

“I have?!” Doyoung stared at his phone. “Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn’t expect to sleep so long.”

“Oh no, it’s expected.” Jaehyun said. “I snuck a sleeping elixir in your water.”

“You…” Doyoung could have snapped but he realized he needed it. He didn’t feel so tired and he felt less frazzled. “I… thank you.”

“Here is your talisman.” Jaehyun handed him a little gem hung on a piece of red string. “Hold it in your hand while you read and within 24 hours, the memory is gone.”

“Thanks.” Doyoung took the stone from him and kissed his cheek. Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he slowly turned pink. “I was supposed to do that right? That was what we agreed to?”

“Oh yeah, yeah.” Jaehyun put a hand to his cheek. “Yeah thanks.”

“You have been a real lifesaver Jaehyun.” Doyoung said. “If I win this quiz, I want you to know I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

“But what if you don’t?”

“Hah!” Doyoung chuckled. “I don’t think that’s up for debate. Thanks anyways Jaehyun!”

Doyoung ran home and checked the apartment to make sure Taeyong was gone. He went to his bedside table, opened his pink notebook and held the talisman in his hand as he read through 17 detailed entries of his best friend’s sexual escapades. He finally put the book down, went back to his room and took a nap.

An hour later, he woke up to Taeyong banging his bedroom door. “What?” he answered grumpily.

“Did you read my diary again?” Taeyong huffed.

“What diary?”

“The book I leave beside my bed. I found it in a different position. Did you touch it again?”

“I’m sorry I don’t remember.”

“What do you mean you don’t remember? You must have read it.”

“I really don’t.” Doyoung racked his brain. “Hang on. I don’t remember. I don’t remember what I read in your diary. Oh my god it worked.”

“What worked?”

“This talisman!” Doyoung opened his palm to reveal the talisman in his hand. “Holy shit, Jeong Jaehyun is a fucking genius.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s… never mind. Get out of the way, I have to go and kiss Jaehyun.”

“You have to WHAT?!?!?!” Taeyong screeched.

“I swear, one day I will explain everything, just not now.” Doyoung pushed Taeyong aside to leave his room. “And by the way, I don’t remember what I read in your diary but the fact that I needed a magic talisman to help me forget it, means you and Johnny are _nasty_.”

**************************

Three days before the quiz and the pressure was slowly building on Doyoung. He had just submitted his Chinese essay to the judges but he wasn’t very confident in it. It was a hard topic and Doyoung wasn’t sure if he made enough relevant points to sound convincing. Meanwhile Jungwoo was going around and telling everyone the essay subject was easy and ‘in line with the previous quiz’s standard’. If Doyoung was a genie himself, he would have wished for Jungwoo to be hit by a truck.

After his essay submission, Doyoung found his confidence slowly eroding. He started making more mistakes in his speeches and he could feel his tongue tie itself into a knot. Kun, his Chinese study buddy, expressed his concern for him. “I think you’re too stressed about this.” He said. “You have to relax.”

“I am trying, but I have to focus, if not I will never beat Jungwoo.”

“If you keep going at this pace you will definitely lose to him for sure.” Kun sighed. “Take a break Doyoung, please.”

After Kun cut their practice session short by insisting he do something else, Doyoung knew that there was only one thing left to do. He pulled out the card Jaemin gave him a few weeks ago. **MAKE A WISH. HE WILL MAKE IT COME TRUE.**

_Please come through for me Jaehyun. Please._

He texted Jaehyun to find out where he was and agreed to find him after his basketball practice. This time, he walked into the gym with no hesitation. A couple of weeks ago, he was still doubting the whole thing, but now it has been proven more than enough times that Jaehyun really is a genie, and his potions work. With only 3 days left to the competition, he was going to need all the magic potions, talismans and spells he can get.

“Excuse me, is Jaehyun here?” he asked one of the junior athletes before he opened the basketball gym door.

“Practice is over for us. He must be in the shower.” The junior answered. “You could wait for him inside the locker room.”

“Thanks.” Doyoung nodded and walked towards the locker room. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside. “Jaehyun?” he tried calling but no one answered.

He stepped inside the empty locker room and walked through the empty aisles slowly. The place reeked of sweat and condensation from the steam of the showers hung low in the air. Doyoung made a turn and saw a sight that made his heart leap out of chest and his feet back paddle to knock against the wall.

Jaehyun had just stepped out of the showers and was changing into his sweatpants. He had a towel slung across his shoulder, his hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. He pulled the towel off his shoulder and revealed the most chiseled set of abs and chest muscles Doyoung had ever seen on a man. His outie belly button stuck out like a mini nipple and Doyoung could almost feel his lips dry at the sight. Jaehyun was too busy drying his hair to notice him. Doyoung was absolutely frozen. He couldn’t decide whether to run, hide or stare at him a little longer.

“Uhm… Jaehyun?”

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun gasped loudly when he saw Doyoung at the end of the room. He quickly pulled the shirt over him. “What are you doing here? How long have you been there?”

“Just a few seconds.” Doyoung lied. “Listen, I need your help.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to make me fluent in Chinese.”

“Doyoung, you know I can’t do that. My skills aren’t…”

“I messed up my speech three times today. Three times!” Doyoung pleaded as he walked towards him. “I haven’t been sleeping well and I think I am on some kind of coffee high because my mind is a mess and the anxiety is killing me. I just… I just need some kind of edge to help me win.”

“This…” Jaehyun sighed as he closed his locker door. “This was exactly what I was afraid of.”

“What?”

“You become too dependent on magic. It becomes an addiction and you realize you aren’t able to function because of it.”

“I am not addicted to it! I just…”

“Even if I want to, I can’t. My skills aren’t there yet. If you really need it, then you need to find another genie.”

“No wait!!” Doyoung called after him. “I’ll pay you. Anything you want, I swear…”

“You really won’t stop at anything to win huh?” Jaehyun glared at him. “You need to stop this obsession, it really isn’t healthy.”

“I want to stop it but I can’t!! I feel like I’m on an engine running at maximum speed and I don’t know how to stop. I want to stop feeling this crazy but I can’t!!” Doyoung grabbed his hand. “You have to help me please. I’m losing my mind.”

“Doyoung…” Jaehyun’s eyes softened in concern.

“Please.” Doyoung pulled him closer. “No one understands what this feels like except for you. I can’t do this alone. I need you.”

Jaehyun sighed deeply and nodded. The two of them went back to Jaehyun’s apartment. “You wait here.” He pointed to the living room. “I might take a long time.”

“What are you planning?”

“I don’t know yet.” Jaehyun said as he opened the door to his prayer room. “If I don’t come out after 2 hours, knock on the door and come in, okay?”

“Okay.” That was all he could do anyways.

After an hour, Doyoung decided to make some dinner for the two of them. He felt like it was the least he could do after making Jaehyun do this. He knows that every time Jaehyun uses his powers, he is putting his body and soul through an entire Olympic course. Jaehyun doesn’t even want money, all he wants in exchange is just a simple kiss or touch to refill his energy. Was all of this worth it to win a quiz? And what happens after that? A free vacation and gloating rights over his long-time rival? Was this worth all the trouble he was putting Jaehyun through?

He made dinner and left it on the stove for the two of them to eat later. He checked the clock and realized another hour had passed. Jaehyun was still inside. Since Jaehyun told him to check on him, he knocked on the door and slowly pried it open.

“Oh my god.” Doyoung’s heart slumped when he saw Jaehyun leaning against the wall in a corner, legs stretched out before him and covered in sweat. He was as white as a ghost (and that was saying something considering he was so fair) and there were three bottles with three different coloured liquids inside. Those must have been the potions he made.

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung ran inside and cupped his cheek. “Jaehyun?”

“Hey Doyoung,” Jaehyun slurred. His eyes were only half open and his lips were as white as his face. “I just… finished. Those three bottles.”

“Are you okay? Oh my god speak to me.” Doyoung felt tears springing in his eyes. “Oh god what have I done? I am so sorry Jaehyun. I should have never asked you to do this. I was just being a stupid, selfish, monster.”

“It’s okay.” Jaehyun chuckled weakly. “At least now I know what I am capable of.” He slurred the ending of that sentence and slumped to the side. His head almost hit the ground if Doyoung didn’t catch him.

“Thank you.” Doyoung brushed the hair from his face. “Thank you so much.” This time, he kissed him straight on the lips. Doyoung closed his eyes and placed his knees on either side of Jaehyun’s hips so that he was straddling him. Jaehyun’s lips were cold and clammy at first, but then a warmth began to brew. Doyoung could feel Jaehyun’s skin getting warmer again, like he was really breathing and sending life back into him. He parted his lips to kiss him deeper and the heat increased.

Jaehyun’s hands flew straight to grip his waist and Doyoung let out a soft mewl. He clutched the back of Jaehyun’s neck as Jaehyun kissed him back, his tongue flicking out to wrestle with his. This kiss was different. This wasn’t just a normal kiss. This was the kiss of a man coming back to life with carnal hunger.

Jaehyun’s hand reached down to cup his behind and Doyoung moaned. They finally parted for air and Doyoung felt like his head was spinning. Now it was his turn to feel dizzy and weak. His legs were jelly-like and he was pretty sure he was the colour of a fire hydrant. He cupped Jaehyun’s face to check on him. “Are you okay?”

“You’re beautiful.” Jaehyun said, the colour returning to his cheeks and his lips were now a flush of bright, healthy red.

“Do you feel okay? Can you stand?” Doyoung leaned back to help Jaehyun get back on his feet.

“Yeah, thank you.” Jaehyun huffed. “Wow. That was crazy.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun pressed his hands against his cheek and neck. “Thank you Doyoung.”

Doyoung has never felt happier than seeing Jaehyun okay again. He was so afraid something went wrong, like he had lost him. He wanted to lean forward and kiss him again when the athlete stopped him. “I’m okay Doyoung.”

“Are you sure?” Doyoung couldn’t hide the tiniest bit of hurt in his voice.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun said. “I can’t keep doing this for too long. It’s unhealthy.”

Doyoung bit his lip. “Okay.” He picked up the three bottles. He had only one thing on his mind, and that was to get out of there. _He wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for me. I have to leave._ “Thanks. I made dinner and it’s on the stove.”

“Good luck for…” Jaehyun didn’t get to finish his sentence as Doyoung ran out of his apartment at the speed of light.

**************************

On the day of the Chinese Quiz, Taeyong stood outside Room 7A and paced the floors repeatedly. Doyoung was the last contestant to enter for the speech contest and it was also the last part of the Chinese Quiz. Taeyong, Kun and his boyfriend Ten, as well as Johnny, were anxious to know how Doyoung did. “Doie!!” Ten jumped up from the floor and towards Doyoung when he finally came out. “How did you do?”

“Yeah, how was it?” Kun ask. “Did you remember your speech?”

“I think it went well.” Doyoung smiled. “The judges seemed pleased.”

“Oh that’s great then.” Taeyong breathed out in relief. “All we have to do is just wait for the announcement later this evening.”

“You will win.” Johnny winked. “I just know it.”

Sadly, Johnny was wrong. In fact, Johnny was very wrong. Doyoung came in third behind Ten and of course Jungwoo won again this year. When Professor Lu announced the results in the university hall, Doyoung’s friends were stunned that Doyoung came in third. Ten was shocked that he ranked second. “Oh my god Doyoung, I swore you did the vocabulary test better than me.” Ten said.

“It’s okay.” Doyoung just laughed. “It’s not a big deal. You have been studying longer than I have so you absolutely deserve this. Congratulations Ten.”

Taeyong watched as Doyoung gave Ten a warm hug before the latter ran onstage to receive his prize. He stared at his best friend. “Who are you and what have you done with Kim Doyoung?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re not crying? Or protesting? Threatening to burn down the whole university?”

“Of course not, it’s just a quiz.”

“But you told me this was your year to win.”

“Well,” Doyoung shrugged. “I guess I was wrong.”

Taeyong turned to Johnny in shock. Since when did his best friend take losing so well? Doyoung couldn’t even stand to lose rock paper scissors. Why was he suddenly so cool? Where did his over-competitive edge go? Johnny just shrugged back at him.

After the awards were handed out and about a million pictures of the winners were taken (mostly Jungwoo’s pictures, second and third place winners took 10 shots and were asked to move away), Doyoung left the hall and his friends to look for someone important. He scanned the crowd for him and walked towards the cafeteria. As he walked further, he heard someone call him.

“Doyoung.”

Doyoung stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice anywhere, and he knew he would find him.

“Doyoung I am so sorry.” Jaehyun ran towards him. “I am so sorry you lost. I know how badly you wanted to win and my potions must have fallen short, I…”

“I didn’t take them.”

“What!?” Jaehyun stared at him in shock. “Why not?”

“After that day when I found you on the floor, I realized that your powers are dangerous, not just to those you grant wishes to but also yourself.” Doyoung opened his backpack and pulled out the same three potion bottles, their liquid contents untouched. “To make you go through hell and back just for to satisfy my pride is stupid and reckless, and it wasn’t worth it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, and besides, the only reason I went through all this trouble was because I tried to win too quickly. I thought this was my year and it wasn’t. It’s okay, next year it will be mine.”

“Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiled proudly. “That’s a great outlook to have.”

“Here, you can have these back, and don’t worry about me. I won’t request anything more from you.” Doyoung said. “You should also stop doing this genie service for kisses. You’re just putting yourself at risk every time. If you want a kiss that badly…”

_I’ll kiss you anytime._

“You can find someone easily.” Doyoung finished meekly.

“Can I confess something to you?” Jaehyun stepped closer.

“What?”

“I never asked my other clients to kiss me. I didn’t ask Jeno or Jaemin either. They usually just buy me food and that was their payment.”

“Wait what?” now it was Doyoung’s turn to stare at him in shock. “Why did you…”

“I like you.” Jaehyun blurted. “I like you very much.”

“I… Jaehyun…”

“I know we hardly talked before this, even when we were classmates but I’ve always liked you.” Jaehyun bowed his head shyly. “I told Jeno and Jaemin about it and they agreed to cook up this scheme to get you to talk to me and it was their idea to ask you for kisses instead of food as payment. I didn’t lie when I said I recover by acts of intimacy but I’m sorry I…” whatever Jaehyun wanted to ramble on died on his tongue as Doyoung pressed his lips against his. Jaehyun felt his cheeks flare up, all the way until his ears. Doyoung pulled apart from him and smiled.

“I accept your apology.” Doyoung said. “Only on one condition.”

“What?”

“You’ll let me take you to dinner.”

“Of course. Let’s go and have Chinese food.” He smiled. “I know you can’t go to Beijing but we can still have those dumplings.”

**************************

**Two Years Later**

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!” Doyoung clapped his hands as he sang loudly for Jaehyun. “Happy birthday dear Jaehyun! Happy birthday to you!”

“Thank you so much babe.” His boyfriend smiled happily, his dimples on full display.

“Make a wish and blow out the candles!”

“You’re telling a genie to make a wish?” he teased.

“It’s a phrase,” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Hurry up and blow out the candles.”

Jaehyun quickly blew it out as the clock struck midnight. Of course his lover was going to be the first person to wish him happy birthday with a full cake and candle ensemble. He did it for Doyoung two weeks ago and he was adamant about being more ‘on-time’ than Jaehyun was on his birthday (Jaehyun wished him at 12.02am and Doyoung sulked for an extra 10 minutes because of that 2 minute difference). Doyoung’s overcompetitive streak was something Jaehyun could never erase but that was okay, because he was just as competitive too.

“Should we have this cake now or in the morning?” Doyoung asked him.

“Cake for breakfast is a bit unhealthy isn’t it?”

“Says the man who had fried chicken and beer for breakfast yesterday.” Doyoung made a face and Jaehyun glared at him. Doyoung simply waved a hand and ignored him. “I’ll cut us a slice now and save the rest for the morning.”

“Thank you so much babe.” Jaehyun pulled him into his arms. “This is the best birthday ever.”

“You’re welcomed, but let me ask you something,” Doyoung turned around to face him. “When was the last time you made a wish?”

“I don’t know, a couple of years ago maybe?”

“Did you tell anyone what it was?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly sure what I wanted from my wish anyways.”

“Oh,” Doyoung made a face. “Then how do you know if it came true?”

Jaehyun smiled at him. “You came along.”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly miss writing dojae and believe me, this was supposed to be EVEN KINKIER but i decided to keep it PG for now hahahahaha this is shorter than my usual fics but I hope you guys enjoy it either way! stream make a wish and from home when it comes out in two days yall! Thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos! Have a great weekend!


End file.
